Chloe's Dream 2
by Rosel
Summary: Sequal to Chloe's Dream. Chloe is dealing with her new life with Clark, planning an Earth bound wedding, getting to know her mother, coping with the possibilty of losing Lana as a friend, and learning how to control her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's Dream 2

Chloe finished packing the last box in her dorm room. Putting her hand through her short blonde hair she sighed looking at the dorm room Lana and her had shared. Lana and Chloe had plenty of sweet memories as roommates. She remembered the first time they became roommates. Lana's Aunt Neil had moved to Metropolis so Chloe had offered Lana to live with her. She remembered after the first time they moved into together it started rough almost letting a guy come between them. After that they had made a promise of being honest with each other and they wouldn't let a guy come between them again. She didn't know how many times they had promised each other that they wouldn't let a guy come between them, especially if his name was Clark Kent. They had a few set backs but they were always able to find their way back to re-establish their friendship. Their friendship has grown stronger because of those set backs. Now Chloe wasn't so sure if they could get their friendship back. For she had married Lana's ex-boyfriend and love of her life Clark Kent, barely twenty four hours after they broke up. Although it was a Kryptonian wedding and they did it to save the world, Chloe felt this pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She had always loved Clark and Clark had finally told her he loved her. Chloe was so happy with Clark now, he hasn't hesitated to tell and show her how much he loves her since they got married. For them this marriage was more then their duty to save world. They loved each other and planned to have an earth bound ceremony very soon. That made this all that much worse.

After Clark and her impromptu honey moon at Hawaii Chloe returned to Lana's bed side and had told her that her and Clark had gotten together. Of course she didn't tell her about their marriage but said they had become very serious very quickly. Lana accused her of being the reason for Lana's and Clark's break up. Chloe denied it and reminded her she always felt this way and Lana knew that. But Lana was so hurt she would not budge. Chloe was heart broken, she had lost her sister.

Now that she was back at their dorm room that very next day she wanted to get packed and moved out of here as soon as possible. She went through her stuff as quickly as she could do in normal speed. She tried her best to stay in normal speed. For now she had all of these Kryptonian powers that she got from her mothers Necklace. She had got them very quickly and suddenly. She was able to use them to defeat Isabel and help Clark defeat Zod. When she was facing Isabel in the form of Lana's body she had this complete since of control over her powers. Then after all of this was over and Clark and Chloe arrived in Hawaii she started to figure out that she did not have full control of her powers. She figured this out when they were starting to make love in the honey moon suite and she almost burned the suite down. Clark and his knew super breath power had put the fire out but Chloe was mortified she knew it was time to go home. Ever since then she has been stuck at the farm trying to control her powers. Clark has been giving her lessons. Clark has told her that it was a good idea to not come to any public place until she had control of her powers. She made an exception of visiting Lana at the hospital and coming here and packing everything up. Clark had offered to pack everything for her but this was something she wanted to do on her own. Well, Clark was waiting out side in his truck ready to take the boxes back to Smallville. He was also on the other side of the hospital door when she visited Lana.

As Chloe was packing she went through her papers and momento's. She came across her family tree she made in the tenth grade. A tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the yellow piece of paper landing on Lana name smearing it over the sister category. Chloe took out a pen laying the paper on the desk. She then saw an empty space under the mother category. She filled in the space Clara Sullivian. She looked back at the sister category at Lana's smeared name. She placed her pen on that spot but could not write Lana's name. She threw the pen down. Maybe this is how it was going to be. Maybe if you gain a real family member you have to loose a surrogate one.

Chloe could hear Clark approaching. Chloe quickly folded the family tree and put it in her pocket. Clark came behind her then turned her around to kiss her. Chloe pulled away.

"Clark, not hear, Lana will be back soon. I want to get out of here before she comes."

"Of course" Clark said. Then he super sped all of the boxes onto his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara sat hunched over the old boxes in the small attic. She blew dust off of the box lettered; "Clara's stuff" .She opened the box with an exacto knife. Going through all of the old note books and books she finally found what she was looking for a red leather bound journal with dust over it. She blew the dust off and tried to open it. It had a golden lock on it. So she searched for the key. As she was doing this she was covered with a light and she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around happily to see that it was her daughter Chloe.  
Chloe was wearing a beige trench coat she had her hands in her pockets.  
"Mom, dad told me you were up here. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm just going through some old stuff."  
"That must be hard. I bet there are a lot of bad memories up here."  
"And good ones."  
"Yeah, sometimes the good ones are the hardest ones to remember." Chloe said looking around the attic trying to distract her self.  
"Chloe are you ok?"  
"Me, of course, I have my mother back, I'm kind of sort of married to the man of my dreams, I'm still working at my dream job, my life is nearly perfect."  
Chloe said tensely.  
Clara gazed at her daughter smiling at her sympathetically. Although she has missed her daughter growing up and technically she didn't know her very well, she could tell that Chloe had come to her for motherly advice. She knew she just put on that face of everything is fine on as a cover because that's exactly what Clara did.  
"Chloe, how about you meet me down stairs in the kitchen and I'll make you some tea and cookies."  
"Sure mom that sounds great."  
Clara met Chloe in the kitchen Chloe was busy typing on her lap top.  
"Oh, I see you picked up the tendency to be a work-aholic from your father. Clara said as she passed Chloe on the kitchen table and put the tea kettle on the stove.  
Chloe stopped typing and looked up, "Oh, really I was hoping that I got that from you."  
"Well, I was rigorously in pursuit of my Anthropology career. I was director of metropolis museum for a while before I had you."  
"Anthropology huh? The study of other peoples cultures. So did you emphasize any ones culture in particular?"  
"I was interested in all cultures, in their differences and their similarities. The first thing they teach in Anthropology is to remember that everyone is different. But I came to find is that everyone has the same essential wants and needs. We all need people around us to survive. We all need family and friends."  
The oven buzzer rang and Clara jumped up. She took an oven mitten and opened the stove taking out fresh sugar cookies. Clara gave Chloe a plate full of cookies. Chloe grabbed the cookie and stared at it for a while, seeming to be some where else. Then she said, "Mom, we all need friend's right?"  
"Right?"  
"But what if you lose a friend and…"  
"Oh, so that's what this is about your friend…"  
"Lana, yeah, I was packing at our dorm room today. It doesn't look like we're ever going to move pass this. Every time I see her I can tell how betrayed she feels. She was like a sister to me and now…I married the love of her life. I don't think she will ever see past that."  
Clara was now sitting besides Chloe she held her hand and said, "Chloe it will get better."  
"I wish I could believe that. I'm not so sure. Lana and I were the last two people in this world you would expect to become friends. I mean she was a cheerleader and I ran the school paper. The only thing we had in common was Clark. It's funny most people would think that loving the same guy wouldn't bring to girls together but it did. It's weird but it's what really bonded us. And now it's what has torn us apart. I don't think we'll ever move pass this."  
Chloe eyes became watery.  
"I don't know you might be surprised."  
Clara reached in her house robe taking her journal out and putting it on the table.  
"What's this?" Chloe asked examining the journal.  
"It's my journal from when I was your age. I thought it might help you to get to know me."  
Chloe smiled warmly, "I'd be honored mom."  
Clara then said, "The only problem is I can't find the key."  
Then Chloe took a pen out of her purse. Then she tore the pen apart, and then she used it to unlock the journal. It popped open.  
Clara laughed impressed at her daughters skills, "Now that you got from me."  
Chloe smiled a wide toothy grin very pleased with the fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sat talking with her mother for some time. She put the journal in her purse so she could read it later. There was no better way to get to know her mother then actually talking with her. She cherished this. Even though she hasn't seen most of her life she felt like she could really talk to her mom.

The tea kettle squeaked, Chloe stood up, "I'll get it."

As she took the tea kettle she tore the metal handle right off. The kettle almost fell to the floor but she super sped catching it and threw it in the sink.

"Oh man, sorry mom."

"That's ok. Are you ok?"

"Define ok?" Chloe said leaning within the chair folding her arms sulking.

"Chloe, so how are the lessons?"

"Oh their great, it's just frustrating. Just when I think I have perfect control something like this happens."

"I'm sorry, honey, you just need to give it time."

"I am, it's just the Daily Planet are only to take my articles via e-mail for so long. I'm afraid if I don't show my face there for too long. I'm afraid if I don't show my face there for too long I'll miss some good opportunities. But Clark told me it's not such a good idea for me to be in a public place until we're sure I can control my powers."

"You should listen to him; he has been doing this for a long time."

"I know. He is a good teacher, the lessons are going well. I thought that I was really getting it, and then something like this happens."

"Hmmm. Well, your learning. So how's life on the farm."

"It's good between the power lessons and the actual hard labor of doing farm chores, well, of watching Clark do the chores, it's good. But I can't wait until I get to go back to work."

"Uh hmmm, so how is Mrs. Kent? I'm talking about older one not you."

"She's fine and technically I'm not Mrs. Kent, yet. We still haven't had an Earth bound wedding. Plus I don't know…"

"What is it?"

"I kind of feel like I'm losing my identity here. I mean me no longer be Chloe Sullivan, I've always been Chloe Sullivan, I really like my name. It's sounds professional. Chloe Sullivan investigative reporter, it has a ring to it don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does sweetie, but Chloe Kent doesn't sound that bad either."

Chloe folded her arms stubbornly, "It sounds like a farmer's wife."

Clara put her hand on her daughter shoulder.

"I know Chloe but what is more important your name or what you do and how you impact people?"

Chloe smiled, "You're probably right. What is in a name anyways?"

Then Chloe and Clara heard a knock by the sliding door. Chloe undid the blinds revealing Lois carrying a box.

Chloe opened the door, Lois came barged in dropping the heavy box on the table.

"Hey, cuz. What's in the box?"

"I'm glad you asked. I was at Martha's office she asked me to help get herself all situated and I saw this girl throwing this out in the back. She just called off her engagement to this guy, she had this whole box of stuff to help her plan her wedding but the guy ran off with his secretary."

"Oh, Lois that's to bad Lois. Why are you so happy?"

"Hey, I totally gave her my sympathy. But she was going to throw it away so I figured. I could put it to good use."

"Really? You're getting married? Who is the lucky guy and where are you hiding him?"

"Very funny cuz, I was talking about you and your wedding Clark. It's been two weeks since you've been back from weird wedding in cave debacle so I figured you would be planning by now. Since you named me your maid of honor I thought I could help you with the preparations."

Chloe looked at the big wedding planner binder and all of the books.

"Lois, we want it simple."

"Oh, come on your first wedding that I wasn't even invited to was simple. This could be an event."

"Lois, you surprise me, I didn't think you even liked weddings. I'm full of surprises. You know I just want to be a part of this."

"Ok, Lois, have at it. I know you like taking charge. So take charge. I do have a lot more to deal with so this could help."

"Great, with all that you have going on it's one thing you won't have to worry about. Thanks Chlo, you won't regret this, trust me."

Then Chloe laughed, "Oh, I trust you, this should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe arrived at the farm in Clark and her bed room putting her purse on their dresser. She then found a comfortable spot on their bed. Chloe was glad that the bed was in such great shape because this morning she managed to break it again with her sleeping in the air and falling on the bed, breaking the wooden frame. It looked like Clark had fixed it rather quickly and efficiently. It was very nice the blue sheets were even and she picked up a rose that was lying on the pillow. She inhaled the scent glowing. Her mood had been uplifted traumatically. It was wonderful to know that even though with all of these changes her adjusting to and all of the things to go through. She had Clark there to lift up her spirits.

After admiring the rose for a while and contemplating giving Clark a huge thank you with her lips and her whole body, she took out her mom's journal and opened it.

It read:

_Dear Journal, June 5__th__ 1976_

_Hey, I thought I should introduce myself, my name is Clara Jones and I'm twenty years old going to Metropolis University majoring in Anthropology. Right now I am on a plane on my way to Egypt to study abroad for the summer. This is so exciting. I know the whole trip is going to be amazing. I've always been so curious about Ancient Egyptian culture and marveled at their periods that lasted for centuries. I've always wondered how people all of those years ago got the technology to do that. It boggles my mind. They seem to be light years ahead of their time. I've done a lot of extensive research and a lot of their activities were patterned by the positions of the stars. These pyramids that we are visiting are positioned under one star in particular the Sirius star, it shines the brightest. I can't wait to explore them. Another great thing about this trip is Gabe Sullivan. I met him in the orientation of this trip my heart skipped a beat. He is just taking this class for his social science credit. He's a business major, boring, but he isn't boring. Well he has the most amazing green eye I've ever seen._

Chloe smiled as she finished reading the first entry. It was neat hearing her mother going all gushy over the first time she met her dad. Then she felt a breeze causing all of the pages in the journal to flutter.

"Clark." She said before she looked up.

Clark smiled his gorgeous smile then he swooped Chloe up in his arms causing her to stand up then he dipped her and said, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Oh, yeah, Kryptonians always come here swooping in to…"

Clark cut her off with a kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around him passionately kissing him. Then they landed on the bed, suddenly Chloe was blinking her eyes rapidly. Chloe started to push Clark away and keeping her eyes closed tight.

Clark turned around to Chloe and said, "Chloe."

Chloe moved away closing her eyes placing her hands over them.

Then she couldn't take the pressure anymore she opened her eyes and fire shout landing on an already burnt piece of the wall. Chloe breathed out in frustration.

Then Clark spoke, "Chloe, it's alright."

She glared at him.

"No Clark it's not. It's not alright I thought I was getting the hang of my powers but all day I was having a hard time with them."

"Chloe, you're just going to have to be patient. It took me some time to get use to each one of my powers and I was getting them one at a time. You have to deal with adjusting to them all at once."

"I know it's just hard and frustrating. Thanks for being so wonderful."

"It's what I'm here for." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Then he noticed the journal on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's mom's journal."

"Oh." Clark said and then he went to reach for it.

Chloe grabbed it quickly and said territorial, "That's not for you."

"Oh, hey you got a peak at my mother's diary why can't I get a peak at yours."

"One it was more like intergalactic letters between my mom and your biological mother and two they both wanted me to see it and three my mom wanted me to see this not you."

"Fine, fine, fine, I get it Chlo. I was just curious that's all."

"I know."

Then Clark tilted his head, Chloe could tell he was hearing something.

"What is it?"

"Some ones in trouble."

"Well, go save them dofus."

"I'm on it. I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, now go."

Then Clark sped away leaving Chloe alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Part of Chloe really missed Clark, part of her was so proud of him doing the whole super hero thing, and part of was glad he was gone so she could read some more of her mom's journal. It looked like it was going to be her mom and dad's love story. She always felt deprived not knowing it. Clark knew how Martha and Jonathan met. They met in college. Pete knew how his parents met. Lana even knew how her parents met. Now she finally knew how they met, it was similar to Martha and Jonathan's meeting in college and even meeting at the same college MET U. So now she couldn't wait to get the details how her parents got together. She was pretty sure her mother would leave it any yucky details since she did give it for her to read.

Chloe read:

_Dear Journal, June 6 1976_

_So far today has been a great day and we haven't even been to the pyramids yet. Gabe and I had a really nice and long conversation about life itself. His future plans and my future plans and I totally schooled him on a bunch of fascinating things about Egypt. He seemed interested in what I had to say. He really is a good listener. And that is good because daddy say's that his daughters were blessed with the gift of gab sometimes he calls it a curse among all of the woman in our family. Mom does talk a lot and she even talked a lot in a time when woman weren't really supposed to talk. Yeah, well, the women in my family were never conformists. So while talking to Gabe I was sure to send him plenty of hints that I was interested. So he really should ask me out soon. And if he doesn't ask me out soon, I'll just have to make the first move. I am so excited about seeing the Pyramid today. This particular one is the one I studied that was built to the coordinates of one particular star. So I can't wait, plus Gabe is in my group. So spending some time in a dim lighted pyramid might help him to ask me out. _

_Alright Journal, I know I already wrote an entry today but wow, I just have to write this down. So we were taking a tour of this pyramid and I found my self exploring and wondering away from the group. There were all of these markings of Osiris and Isis and I have a soft spot for those two. There was something about Isis and how strong she was that she resurrected Osiris and turned him into a God. It empowers me to think about how there were stories like that out there from ancient times. So this whole the girl is submissive to the guy thing is more a myth to me then the myth of Isis and Osiris. I mean the woman made the man into a God how great is that? It does bring a lot more to the phrase behind every man there is even a greater woman. So I followed these markings then there seem to be some markings hidden into the drawings. They didn't look like any hieroglyphic image I ever scene. I pointed my flash light to look closer and suddenly I heard a noise coming from the corner. I was getting a little tense. I turned around slowly clasping onto my flashlight then I heard_

_"Boo." It was Gabe._

"_What did you think I was a mummy or something?"_

_I smiled at him, "Hey it's possible."_

_He sort of rolled his eyes at me. _

_Ok so "logical" people like Gabe may think that there are no such things as mummy's, Ghosts, or aliens, but I for one choose to keep my mind open. Just because we in our culture leave that stuff for the corny scary movies doesn't mean they don't exist. I personally believe that all of the horror movies are one big conspiracy to cover up the truth. They make it so over the top and so unbelievable that no one in real life would believe it. _

_So Gabe and I continued to explore. I continued to give Gabe some very visible hints that I was interested but somehow he was oblivious. Men! So then as we explored we found ourselves back at the same wall with the Osiris and Isis hieroglyphic and I looked at the strange symbols with in the picture and they appeared to be glowing. I blinked my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly and they were glowing brighter. I turned and asked if he was seeing what I was seeing and he seemed reluctant to believe me. _

_So then I started to touch the glowing markings._

_"Hey, didn't they say not to touch the walls?" Gabe said anxiously._

_What is going to happen the ancient paint is going to rub off? Come on if it was able to last thousands of years it will survive me touching it."_

_So I started to touch it and it continued to grow brighter and brighter when suddenly…_

Swoosh. The pages started to flutter and Chloe was pulled out of the world of her mother and father and pyramids. She was fairly certain that she knew what was going to happen but she wasn't a hundred percent sure. She was a bit annoyed at Clark for interrupting her and then she saw Clark expression on his face so she closed the journal and went to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I cannot believe this is happening."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know how am I going to handle this. This is the making of an atrocity a total disaster."

"What Clark what is it? Is it Lex? Is it Zod? Or some other evil Kryptonian hell bent on destruction?"

"No, it's worse. It's Lois. Why didn't you tell me that you hired her as our wedding planner?"

Chloe laughed, "It was more of a self appointed position then me hiring. She just wants to make sure she's involved in this one."

"Chloe there is no way, Lois is planning our wedding, I know she will do everything opposite that I say just to spite me."

"Clark, I'm sorry, I thought it would be fine. Most men don't like to be involved in the whole wedding planning process."

"It just, Chloe we should do this together, with out Lois."

"We will be doing this together Clark but Lois is a package deal. She is cousin she is part of my family and if you want to marry into my family then you'll have to put up with her and her…eccentricities. Clark, I know if you try Lois and you will get along fine."

"But it's Lois and she's so…"

Then Chloe interrupted him with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly their door flew open, "Ewe. Grosse guys get a room."

"We do have a room Lois, you're the one barging in our room. If you recall you haven't lived in this room for some time so if you don't mind…" Clark said.

Then Chloe interjected, "What's up Lois?"

"Oh, you know nothing much. I just found this amazing wedding dress in town and thought you would want to check it out."

"Oh, that's great Lois I'll…"

Clark coughed loudly.

Chloe looked at Clark, "What is it?"

"Chloe you can't go."

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, why not Smallville?"

Clark ignored Lois and put his attention full on Chloe.

"Because Chloe you know why?"

Lois looked at both of them suspiciously.

Then Chloe said bummed, "Yeah, I know Clark."

Then Lois said confused, "So what are one of your powers telekinesis. You know with the two of you that would make sense."

"Know Lois, Clark just doesn't want me to go out in public yet."

Lois raised her eyebrows in disgust. "What are you some kind of cave man? Chloe can't go out in public now?"

"Not until she controls her powers. If something happens while she's out in public someone will see, tell a reporter, she'll on the news, evil scientist use Chloe as a lab rat and ciaos will ensue." Clark said.

Then Lois said, "But Chloe has control, right, Chloe."

Chloe shrank a little, "I thought I did but there were a couple of incidents this mourning."

Chloe gazed at the torched curtains and then Lois noticed them and said, "Ewe."

"Ok, so how about I get them sent here?"

"I'll have to try them on before you go ahead and buy it. Wedding dresses are expensive Lo."

"We could return it."

"Yeah, I guess." Chloe said disappointed.

"I was kind of looking forward to going in town and trying them on."

Then Clark said, "Well, why don't you?"

"Really? What about my powers?"

"I'll come with you and if you accidentally do something I'll be there to make it right."

Chloe smiled a smile that filled her face, "You always do."

That made Clark smile.

"Wait, wait, wait, and hold on there Romeo. There is no way they are going to let the groom to be in the dressing room. Plus, it's bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding."

"I'll wait in the waiting room and keep in ear out."

"Sounds great Clark lets go!" Chloe said excited. It would be nice to get out and Chloe was actually looking forward to find a wedding dress. Chloe loved trying on dresses.

All three of them began walking in the town towards to dress shop on Main Street. Chloe and Clark walked together hand in hand both with large stark smiles on their faces. Lois was concentrating on the catalog as they walked. Suddenly they stopped their smiles disappeared as they saw Lana and Lex walking hand in hand. Clark was about to move on but Chloe couldn't move. Lex and Lana went to them and then Lana said, "If it isn't the happy couple?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe immediately let go of Clark's hand and paid close attention to Lana and Lex's hands intertwined together.

Then Clark cordially said, "Lex. Lana."

Then Lana said, "So what brings the happy couple out in town? I haven't seen either of you at the Talon lately."

"We've been busy." Clark said.

"I can see that." Lana said.

"Well, if you excuse us, Lana, Lex."

Then Lois said as she put the wedding magazine from her face for the first time,

"Chlo here is the dress I found for you."

Then she noticed Lex and Lana for the first time.

"Oh, hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just passing through, oh your looking for wedding dresses how sweet?"

Chloe's chest began to flare up; she could not believe the mocking anger in Lana's expression. This was a Lana that she was used to seeing. Chloe remained speechless as Lex and Lana passed by. As she heard Lex lightly chuckle.

Chloe still stood still with a surge of guilt building up through her entire body.

Clark's hand took Chloe's with in squeezing it gently and said, "Come on Chloe lets forget about them."

Chloe stood there for a moment and then dragged her feet to the small quaint dress shop.

Chloe finally let go of Clark hand and said, "You know Clark suddenly I'm not feeling up to this."

Clark softly touched her cheek and put a blonde strand behind her ear, "Chloe come on. This is what you wanted to do. You were looking forward to this remember."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "Things change."

"Come on Chloe. Don't let them get to you."

"Clark Lana is with Lex Luther."

"So?"

"That doesn't bother you?" Chloe asked shocked Clark was taking it so well.

"It doesn't surprise me. Lana and Lex were always close. When ever she had a problem with me she would talk to Lex about it. And she was there right by Lex's side when he was taken over by Zod and she was taken over by Isabel. Before we broke up she was investigating the space ship and she was getting just as obsessed as he was. It was her choice Chloe."

"I can't help but think that she made that choice because of me….because of us. Lana would never think of Lex that way if she wasn't trying to get even or something."

"Come on Chloe. This is not your fault. If anyone pushed Lana into Lex's arms it was me. I'm not proud of that. I could never be honest with her. And I realized that had more to do with the fact that I could never trust her the way I could always trust you."

Chloe fell into Clark arms hugging him. She set her head on his chest looking up,

"Clark, Lana was like my sister."

"I know."

"And now she hates me."

"That's her loss not yours."

Chloe looks up at him feeling a little better.

"Thanks."

She then kisses him. While they were enthralled with each other they heard a loud cough.

"Uhh hmmm." Lois said.

Clark and Chloe parted their kiss slightly embarrassed to see the store Clark and few girls looking at dresses staring.

"Clark don't you know PDA is gross."

"Thanks Lois for that valid information." Clark said unappreciatively.

Then the Clark said, "Miss Sullvian your dress is ready for fitting."

"Thank you." Chloe said.

An older woman came out from the back starting to lead the way and then she gave Clark a stern look. She then put her attention on the Clerk.

"Keep an eye on the groom."

Clark smiled innocently.

Lois sat in the white cushioned seat of the dressing room reading the catalogue. Then she looked at her watch.

"Any day now Chloe."

"I'm almost finished." Chloe said.

Chloe came out decked out in the flowing white floral dress. The dress looked like it was wrapped around her tight peach skin. Chloe's faces glowed in the tinted light. Chloe breathed out.

"So what do you think?"

"Chloe it looks beautiful." Lois said admiringly.

"What is it Chloe you look beautiful."

Chloe looked at her self in awe. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Lois immediately went to her cousin's side.

"Oh, Chloe what's wrong."

"I had dreams like this. You know of me wearing my white wedding dress waiting to go before Clark's side."

"So those are happy tears?"

"I just didn't think it would be this way. I didn't think I would end up like this. It's tainted with this feeling of guilt. Like I get this dream and some else has to suffer and not only her but all of the people she could hurt if she lets her anger take over."

"Chloe Lana is her own person she made her own choice."

"I know. It still feels so hard. I lost a sister and I wish there is something I could do but there isn't."

Lois hugs Chloe warmly, "I'm sorry what you're going through cuz. But you watched Lana with man you loved all of those years and yet you still remained friends. That tells you something about your strength. You were willing to forget about your own feelings so your friends could be happy. If Lana can't do the same then that's her problem, not yours."

"Your right." Chloe said still feeling a bit glum.

Lois still held her cousin looking at both of their reflections in the large mirror.

"You look really beautiful."

Then Chloe suddenly heard Clark's voice.

"Beautiful."

Chloe cringed in frustration, "Damn it."

Lois let go of their embrace, "What's wrong?"

"Clark peeked!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe ran into her room slamming the door, causing it to break off its hinges. She ignored the door and went straight to the bed searching for her mother's journal. She found it underneath the red pillow. She sat on the bed making her self comfortable. Taking a deep breath she opened it and sighed.

"Mom, please tell me you have written something to help me out here."

Then she felt a gust of wind blowing the old beige journal pages. Frustrated she shut it.

"Clark must you really come in speeding like that?"

Clark stood there repentant revealing the most adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I can't stand it when you're mad."

Chloe laid the journal gently on the bed. She hated how she couldn't stay mad at Clark for long.

Chloe huffed, "I'm not mad at you Just go away."

"Ok, Chlo, obviously you're not mad. Why else would you want to throw me out of our room." Clark said sarcastically.

"Our room." Chloe said mystified.

Then she continued, "I'm just…I'm just…I just wanted to read my moms journal. She said it might help with this whole Lana situation. "

"Oh, alright. So have you forgiven me about the whole peeking thing?"

Chloe put her arms around Clark and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Clark said as his hands grazed around her waist and pressed his lips against her smoothly and fully.

Chloe pulled away from him playfully, "Besides I always knew you were a Peeping Tom."

Clark laughed, "Oh, great Chlo."

Clark pulled Chloe in his arms to kiss her more. Then Chloe pulled away, "Seriously Clark. I really need to read this."

Clark grabbed Chloe by the waist and then started kissing her neck. "Come on Chlo, I'm feeling seriously rejected here."

"Tough."

"Well can I at least…can I read it with you?"

Chloe stared at Clark a baby blues she was about to object. But for some reason she really didn't want to be alone. She was seeking her mother's journal for comfort and she couldn't think of anyone else who had given her comfort like Clark.

"OK. Clark why don't we read it together?"

"Look, Chlo please… wait…your agreeing to this?"

"Come on Clark. You were right. It's not fair I gotten your mothers version of a journal it's only fair."

Chloe took the journal and found where she left off and pointed to the spot in the page where she left.

"Here this is where I left off. Why don't you speed read to that part and meet me on the bed."

Clark smiled and then took the journal and the pages fluttered quickly. Then Clark and Chloe snuggled on the bed. Chloe hopped on Clark's lap laid her head on his shoulder,

"Clark, read it to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Clark read, "_The bright white light pierced my eyes. Both Gabe and I fell to the ground we were so overcome by the light. It was so bright and white but I saw vague colors of blue red and yellow and then the light ceased and all there was this woman, this girl, she looked my age. She had long light brown hair and she was wearing a strange blue tunic. She sat in a fetal position and then she stood up and I got up shocked and confused, just as she was. She spoke in Egyptian. My Egyptian wasn't the best but I tried to learn as much as I could for this trip. From what I could tell she said something about learning and peace._

_I stood up and Gabe just sat there, mystified. I came up to her and introduced myself in Egyptian. Well I tried. She started saying all of these things I couldn't understand. Then I said, "Oh ok, slow down a bit. I'm not exactly fluent."_

_Then she said. "You speak English?"_

_I laughed, "Yes, and so do you? Where did you come from?"_

_"Oh, I was sent…I'm in Egypt right?"_

_"Yes, you are." I said intrigued about who this girl was and just what she was doing here. And what was with the majestic light? We were in a pyramid. Maybe she was a mummy come back to life. Maybe she was ancient Egyptian princess. I was getting excited. _

_The whole time Gabe gawked at her with his mouth wide open. Well, if he doesn't start believing in supernatural things now, he never will. Then he got up and said in awe of her, "Who are you?"_

_She said very slowly, "Well hello, I am called Lara from the house of…of my father's." Lara seemed like she was stopping herself from revealing too much. Like maybe her father was a pharaoh or something. _

_Then I asked her again, "Where did you come from?"_

_"I come from a far off…country visiting Egypt to learn as much as I can."_

_"Oh, so you're study abroad too. Did you get separated from your group too?" Gabe asked._

_Typical, he witnesses the most amazing thing and he is still trying to be so… logical. _

_Then Lara examined him for a moment and looked at me and said, "Yes. I did."_

_I could not believe she was expecting us to just believe that she was just separated from her group._

_Then Gabe said, "Well, I'm sure we can help you find them. Come on with us. Here's my flash light."_

_Lara nodded in appreciation and took the flash light and clicked on and off like she never seen one before, "How primitive?" she softly said to herself._

_Gabe offered Lara his hand, "Here I'll show you the way."_

_Lara looked at his hand oddly like she didn't recognize the gesture. _

_I was getting a bit upset. I couldn't believe it. Gabe was like falling all over himself over her. And he was totally ignoring the strange circumstances of her arrival. _

_"Hold on, Lara, it is very nice to meet you and all? But there was this big light and you just appeared from thin air. Where did you come from?"_

_Then she said like she was reciting a memorized speech, "This is an ancient Egyptian Pyrmiad and they have many ancient booby traps. It must have been one of the ancient tricks of the eyes. I just got separated from my group. But that is fine. I would like to get to know the both of you. Please tell me all about your culture."_

_So we did. I told her all about life in the Metropolis US and my fascination with anthropology and other cultures and Gabe just stared at her the whole time. I just tried to ignore it. _

Then Chloe said, "Clark wait stop there."

"What? You've heard enough for now so do you want to…"

Chloe hopped off of Clark's lap. "Clark. Do you think this is what she wanted me to know?"

"Your mother? She wanted you to know how our moms met."

"She wanted me to know that my dad had thing for your mom?"

"Ewe. But yeah, probably."

Chloe folded her arms and started to pace.

"Oh, come on Chlo, it's not that big of a deal. Maybe she was just trying to show you how things can work out. I mean your mom and dad end up together and my mother and your mom became best friends. Maybe she's just trying to tell you that the same thing can happen to you."

Chloe looked out the window, "Maybe."

Then Chloe opened the window and flew away.


End file.
